1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control panels and remote control input devices for multi-function electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and system for providing button press and hold feedback to the user when a button, sequence or combination of buttons are depressed.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist various activation methods for consumer electronic devices, most of which involve the application of mechanical force by a user to an electromechanical input device. Some common examples include a user pressing a button, holding a switch, pushing a sliding mechanism to one side, spinning a dial, and the like. Because all of these such methods involve converting mechanical force to an electrical impulse or signal, these activation methods will collectively be referred to as a “button press” or “depressing a button” herein. Further, there are many ways in which a button press operation can be used to activate a command on an electronic device. For example, a single button push and release (“P+R”) operation, multiple button push and release operation, and a button push and hold (“P+H”) operation can be used to cause a button command signal that controls an electronic device or multi-function device (“MFD”) that is capable of performing multiple commands. Designers and engineers can enable devices to behave differently and perform different functions with each type of button press. For example, single button P+R operations are often used to provide response or feedback after button activation. Similarly, some electronic devices require a P+H operation whereby, after a single button or combination of buttons are depressed for a requisite time period, a certain response or action occurs.
Currently, there are methods available for providing user feedback when a single button, multiple buttons simultaneously, or a sequence of buttons are depressed on a human interface device such as a remote control device or a computer. Some of these methods pertain to game type applications, virtual reality simulations, computer aided design (“CAD”) systems, operating a graphical user interface (“GUI”), or otherwise influencing events or images depicted on a screen. With such systems, a force sensation or feedback is felt by the user when a button or sequence of buttons is activated. With some interface devices, the feedback to the user can be in the form of tactile and/or haptic feedback, also known as “force feedback.”
Other systems provide feedback to users of systems utilizing infrared (“IR”) communications between a remote control device and a computer or other electronic device. Such systems rely on continuous communications and are susceptible to breaks in communication due to misalignment of the IR beam with respect to the remote control device. The feedback provided by such systems alerts the user to the loss of the communications link while buttons are depressed on the remote control device.
Certain systems currently exist that provide feedback to the user when a button or sequence of buttons is depressed, but are specific to a particular type of system such as a player, reader or writer of optical storage media. Such systems typically provide feedback to the user by an indicator or a highlighted arrow showing that the button is currently selected or activated. More advanced systems can provide the user with a greater level of feedback when the button or buttons are activated (e.g., an image changing color or shape may occur, a moving cartoon or series of pictures appear, or even a speech sequence is played), thereby indicating to the user that the particular function selected by the user has been activated.
One drawback with existing systems is the lack of specific feedback as to the duration the user needs to continue pressing the button or buttons to activate or complete a desired system function, command or selection. Specifically, without feedback, users are left wondering how long they must continue pressing a button, or even if their button press is being detected. When a user presses and holds a button or multiple buttons, there is a need for a method and system to provide immediate and continual feedback during the P+H time, in order to clearly communicate the state of the device and properly manage user expectations. Appropriate and timely feedback would help a user maintain a sense of control over the remotely located system. Uncertainty caused by a lack of feedback can cause the user to have a poor overall product/brand experience.